


酒吧賭局

by snyl_ff



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom!Chris, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top!Piers, poor Finn, poor writing skill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyl_ff/pseuds/snyl_ff
Summary: 在經過一個禮拜的分離後，Piers和Chris終於可以再次享用彼此的溫度。但是某位Alpha小隊隊員想要把昨天意外看到的秘密變成炒熱酒吧氣氛的賭局……
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 17





	酒吧賭局

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇只是我假借練筆而創作的黃色廢料（笑  
> 角色OOC有  
> 描寫母湯有  
> 囉哩吧唆有  
> 可接受者再往下滑吧
> 
> ※角色屬於卡普空，劇情屬於我※

◇◇◇

Chris因為龐雜的文書作業搞得要在辦公室過夜。除了因為資料量的龐大，會花去這麼多時間是因為這是極機密的文件，職等不夠的Piers無法如往常般從旁協助。因此他只能在昨天工作終於快要收尾才和久違的情人見面。「就快要好了，明天就結束了。」他歉疚的落下一個吻在對方的唇。「我等你。」Piers看著湛藍虹膜映著的自己，他微張他的嘴以示歡迎。  
距離上次溫存已經有一個禮拜了。在一個熱情但短暫的吻後，Chris疲憊的把頭靠在Piers的肩窩上。Piers輕輕搓揉肩上暗棕色的腦袋，這時他注意到前面有個躲在牆角的人，四目相交後，對方選擇逃逸。

「無聊的偷窺者。」狙擊手心想，嘴角揚起一抹微笑。

◇◇◇

「聽我說，我昨天看到隊長和Piers在辦公室前接吻。」Marco在灌下第三杯啤酒後說出這個公開的秘密。「所以？」Andy的目光沒有離開自己手機。這真是個爛大街的新聞，他心想。  
「我的意思是…」他抹掉嘴邊的啤酒花「你們不在意隊長是上面的還是下面的嗎？」  
這下酒吧裡氣氛變得高昂了。  
他們取來兩個空啤酒杯，分別用冷凝水在杯子旁寫下T和B。不一回兒，其中一只杯子裡面的鈔票滿的快跳出來了。  
「我說…這樣…不太好吧…到時候隊長…他…他知道然後生氣的話怎麼辦？」Finn皺了皺眉頭問，他不安的抓著自己半滿的杯子。「那就別讓他們知道啊！」Marco賊笑著邊把折對半的鈔票丟進空蕩蕩的杯子裡。「搞什麼啊Marco，他可是隊長欸！」「你是故意要賭賠率比較大的那邊吧哈哈哈哈！」不同陣營的大力拍著他的背，酒醉過後不好把持的力道讓他的胸腔傳出幾聲悶響。「到時候等著請我們全部人喝酒吧你！」「哦，不一定哦！」Marco回想起昨天。當他看到背對他的隊長和面對他的副隊長擁吻時，他的情人對他投以什麼眼色。

他知道狙擊手對他投以的眼神代表什麼。

◇◇◇

「碰！」

鑲著「Chris Redfield」牌子的門被重重關上，房間裡面是年輕的副隊長把隊長死死的壓在門板上享用。飽滿的唇覆上對方粗糙的薄唇，軟肉撬開貝齒，再肆無忌憚的入侵口腔。安靜的房間響起水聲，他們感受對方撲在自己臉頰的鼻息。  
纏綿十幾秒鐘才分開。  
他們都等不及了，狙擊手不耐煩的脫去對方的衣服，上半身被迫暴露在空氣中。他將臉整個埋進Chris的胸口並貪婪的吸著，雙手熟練的取悅豪乳，享受越來越快的心跳，享受越發紊亂的鼻息。  
不得不說，他真的餓壞了，Chris心想。他享受這樣的愛撫，但他可不願意整晚抵著門板辦事。即使長官的宿舍是獨立的，但還是別太高估門板的隔音效果有多好，也難保不會有人路過。看著胸前的男孩扒著自己不放，他只得一手拖著Piers的頭往自己胸口靠，一手摟住他的腰，帶著他倒在床上。但這讓Piers快溺死在Chris的兩乳間。「Captain！我剛剛差點被你悶死！」他假裝生氣的嘟嘴，像小孩一樣發出抗議，這惹得Chris一陣笑。「你太餓了，我實在叫不動你。而且……」他湊近狙擊手的右耳。「不在餐桌上吃飯不是乖孩子的行為。」低沉的男聲在耳畔放送，又或是因為挑逗的暗示惹得Piers的耳朵刷的變紅。「那麼，papa Chris，我可以開動了嗎？」Piers趴在Chris厚實的胸膛，換上自己拿手的無辜臉。「好的，好的。你表現的很好。」他寵溺的撫摸他的臉。「用餐時間兩小時，好好把握吧！」

Piers熟練的打開Chris繫在褲頭上的皮帶，褪去長褲再褪去最後一道防線。想念好久的身體現在就在自己的眼前，年輕男子突然不知道自己該如何進行下一個動作。「嘿！」直到對方不耐煩的用腳抵著自己時Piers才反應過來。「別盯著我了。」年長的男人直起身體，手正準備拉下對方褲頭的拉鍊，卻被對方打斷動作。「用嘴。」Piers微笑「用嘴幫我吧，Chris」「你今天興致還挺高的。」雖然抱怨，但他還是應了自己愛人的要求。

鼻尖湊近時能嗅到專屬於狙擊手的獨特氣息，熟悉但已生疏將近一個禮拜的味道讓他全身的細胞渴望著，但Chris費盡千辛萬苦告訴自己現在最重要的任務是找到那該死的金屬小片。

「孜啦——」

Chris含住被棉質布料包裹住的鼓起，用舌尖勾勒出輪廓。溫熱的軟肉舐過分身讓Piers沒法忍住喘息，下腹因為瞬間被溫暖包覆而顫動。年輕人有別於剛剛遊刃有餘態度的反應讓Chris有些高興，沒能按耐住自己滿意的悶哼。

他可沒漏聽，於是他的腳不安分起來了。

Piers的腳沿著大腿肌的線條滑到Chris的腿根，再慢慢的爬到大腿內側。他感覺吸吮的速度有些慢了。Piers抵著早抬頭的分身，用腳底板磨蹭著鈴口。粗糙的腳底板對那裡可說是致命的，沒過多久前列腺液就濕潤了腳趾。他熟練的用四趾蹭炙熱的柱身，調皮的用食指和拇指搓揉頭和身的連接處。  
Piers注意到自己身下的男人吞吐的頻率慢下來，背脊、雙肩和臉都覆了一層薄汗，泛紅的肌膚因此而顯得更可口。這時他才注意到Chris多了什麼不必要的動作——小幅度的扭腰。由上而下看渾圓的臀瓣渴望更多摩擦的樣子可真是視覺上的享受。他加快自己自己腳趾的速度，身下的男人因為更高一波的刺激速度稍微慢下來，慢到Piers覺得現在自己彷彿是在被施行什麼酷刑一般，明明只要再多一點就可以越過，然後到達極樂的天堂。於是他猛的用左手蓋住身下男人的後腦勺，隨著自己喜愛的頻率律動身下的頭，掙扎的鼻息和水聲毫無羞恥的充滿整個房間。他們在最後同時釋放自己。Chris搖搖晃晃的被對方拉起，嘴裡過濃的慾望是烈酒，染紅他的臉、他的胸膛、他的全身。

「好棒的表情。」現在換Chris被按倒在床了。「閉嘴！」仰躺在床上的男人羞的撇過頭。Piers愛死這種在床上的矜持了。它就像放在高腳椅的精緻瓷器，漂亮、搖搖欲墜，引誘孩子去碰碎它。狙擊手俯身親吻薄唇，摸出放在床頭的潤滑液，起身，晶亮的液體包裹狙擊手的左手。Piers注意到自己隊長看著自己左手的眼神，身下男人情不自禁的舔自己泛紅的薄唇，慾望從海藍色的眼溢出，即使他的主人多麼努力想把他藏住也只是徒勞無功。

「嗯……怎麼有點……腫腫的。」Piers的指尖抵在穴口上，但是觸感和自己預想的卻不大一樣，他先是疑惑，但接著他像是想到什麼般竊笑。Chris看到自己小男友那副得逞的竊笑就知道他明白了什麼，他雙腳交叉在狙擊手的背後，輕輕的向自己的方向推來。「快點，已經夠久了，我可不是玻璃做的。」他感覺到下腹蠢蠢欲動的熱流，雙手攬著情人的脖頸向自己拉近「取悅你的長官，士兵。」嘴唇貼在對方的左耳上，用近乎呢喃的音量命令。「怎麼取悅呢？隊長。」Chris眯著自己海藍色的眼，盯著，或者可以說是瞪著前面自信又戲謔的笑。該死的。「captain，你不說我就不知道哦！」飽滿的唇滿意的展開，粉色的肉上閃著光澤，榛子色的眼睛滿是無辜。天！他真的沒辦法拒絕這些，他知道他知道。  
他抿著下唇，瞪著被自己寵壞的情人。「操我！操死我！把這禮拜的分全部給我補回來！」

「Roger that」

狙擊手跳過第一步，柔軟腸壁包覆他沒入的兩根手指。Chris皺眉忍住自己的呻吟，旋轉，分開手指，狙擊手看著自己的上級抿著自己的下嘴唇，第三根，他閉上藍色的眼睛頭往後仰，嘴咬著自己的右手食指。狙擊手滿意的欣賞眼前光景，然後把注意力放在自己的性器上，他均勻的抹上潤滑劑，被好好裹上液體的陰莖摩擦著迫不及待的穴口，緩緩的……  
「呃嗯！？」  
他才想起背後還交叉著自己性急的情人的雙腿。「白……白痴……我可不是玻璃做的……」Chris吃力的撐起上身，額上的汗珠讓這席話別有意涵。狙擊手的嘴蕩出一個漂亮的弧度，手指推開自家隊長額上的汗珠，他的唇貼上另一個渴望溫度的唇。正當Chris吮著自己男友飽滿的下唇時，狙擊手突然開始自己的攻勢，他下意識的忍住聲音結果毫不留情的咬了自己副官的唇。由於過於用力的，他在嘴裡嘗到一點鐵鏽味。「抱歉……我……」他想用舌舔去上面的血絲「Chris，現在沒人，真的。Alpha小隊的人都去酒吧了，你們這層樓今天也沒有人。」榛子色的眼眸認真的盯著Chris，近到Chris可以看到在他淺咖啡色的虹膜上有混雜一點橄欖綠。「所以，拜託……不要忍住，我想聽你的聲音。」他的左手大拇指撫過身下人的下唇，它因為剛剛的忍耐變得紅腫。手指深入，滑過裡面的軟肉，摩擦他右邊的口腔內壁。

他賣力的前後擺動，感受腸壁的熱情。然而眼前的男人還是盡其所能的抿住嘴唇，即使被情慾蒙住的湛藍色眼眸早就洩漏他的真實內心，他還是想保有那最後一丁點的矜持。Piers開始有意識的搔刮內壁。  
「啊！」他看到鬆開的嘴唇吐出一聲，藍色的眼睜得大大的，Chris雙手想要按住自己控制不了一直掉出嬌喘的嘴，但被對方熟練的一把抓起按在床上，身下的抽插也變得越發粗暴。「Piers……等一下啊嗯！給我……給我慢下來哼嗯嗯——」哭喊聲就像Piers的興奮劑，讓他的下身再大上一圈。見男人沒有反抗的動作後，Piees變成將手用來箍住身下人的腿並向前壓去，自己換成半跪在床上的姿勢，讓全身的重量幫助他推進，增加他朝著那另對方快感源源不絕的點攻進的力道。

「Piers……Piers，我快要……」看見快要高潮的Chris，他的腦袋裡閃過一個想法。「還沒，等一下！」他握住對方性器的根部不讓他發洩。Piers把自己的身體扯過一旁，讓自己倒在床上而Chris跨坐在自己腰間。雖然對方的體重讓他一瞬間有點喘不過氣，但是也多虧它，現在Chris把他吞的更深，臉又覆上一層更深的嫣紅。「Chris，你的報告處理的如何？」Piers手描摹著對方背肌的紋路，下身低速擺動著。「嗯……」被迫從高峰扯到地面上的年長男子疑惑的看著眼前掛著笑容的年輕人，微微顫抖的分身不滿足於現在不冷不熱的碰撞「C'mon, captain，我想知道你這都好好的。」Piers捏了一下年長男人的腰間肉，戲謔的笑「還行，我很成功的讓Jill每天的血壓都創新高。」他們倆笑了出來。「那我呢？」「你……呃……我很想你。」「我好高興！」Piers坐起身「我當然知道，寶貝。但這不是我想要的答案。」看到在戰場馳騁的隊長卻在情場遲鈍的像個孩子是Piers的樂趣，他湊近到對方耳畔。「我想知道你這幾天晚上都怎麼度過的。」Chris想到自己這幾夜的記憶，想到自己即使桌上擺滿一疊一疊的資料，還是忍不住的拉開自己右手邊最底部帶鎖的抽屜，讓那些替代品陪他度過漫漫長夜。羞恥讓他不敢面對對方，他只敢低下他的頭逃避一切的視線「我……等不及了……所以……」「它們好用嗎？」「……」「Chris，那是我幫你買的禮物，我想知道你用的愉不愉快？」Piers又掛那個無辜狗狗臉，遲鈍如Chris也知道這才不是真正的目的。看著那雙熱切的榛子色眼睛，年長的男人只得說出實情「它們……很好」他的眼神游移「但比不上你的……」最後那一句可以說用氣音說的，但他們倆足夠近，Piers沒有聽漏任何一個音節。

「我好高興！Chris！」身下的速度越發的快，那片死寂的海又開始翻滾，Piers雙手拖住臀瓣加快速度，把他們推向前所未有的高峰。被快感填滿的Chris無力的把上身靠在對方身上，淫穢的呻吟從嘴裡洩了出來，身上的每一寸肌肉每一寸皮膚現在只想要好好品嚐接下來的快樂。他下意識的緊抓Piers的背，就好像他是汪洋大海裡唯一一片浮板一樣。燠熱的空氣裡充斥的大腿和臀互相拍擊的頻率逐漸加快，紊亂的呼吸聲和不成句子的片段詞語迴繞著房間。「Chris……我快要……」「進來！全部都……啊嗯！」Chris感覺到一股熱流注入自己身體裡面，而自己也在那瞬間釋放自己，溫熱的液體散在對方精實的腹肌上，也濺了一點在自己胸前。Piers手扶著有些脫力的情人以維持平衡，他看著Chris潮紅的臉和朦朧的湛藍，滿足的舔去乳上的汗珠和白點。

◇◇◇

「天哪，Chris，你到底多久沒有剪指甲了？」  
「我離開辦公室前有剪啊！啊……我……我好像沒有磨……」  
「啊……難怪。」

Piers痛苦的趴在枕頭上，背上的抓痕像是著火一樣，Chris小心的幫眼前可憐男人的背塗藥膏。白色膏藥因為血珠變成淺粉紅色。  
「這樣明天會不會有痕跡啊？」  
「呃……可能會吧？而且也不只我的背啊！」Piers指著對方的胸前脖頸一帶，兩人大笑起來。  
「不過我覺得沒差，或許他們都已經知道了。」  
「知道什麼？」  
「昨天我們接吻的時候被Marco看到了。」Piers直起身子，左手從床頭櫃抓來修指甲的器具，右手拉過Chris的手。  
「天哪……然後我們今天沒有去跟他們一起喝酒……」Chris皺起眉頭，現在的他只想要一巴掌拍死幾個小時前等不及和愛人相處而推掉邀請的自己。畢竟Marco那個大嘴巴，而且在這之前他們小隊的酒席他是從不缺席的，天知道他會不會加油添醋什麼的。  
「誰知道？好了！修好了！」Piers滿意的拍一下Chris的大腿，Chris看著自己完美無瑕的指甲，真心好奇為什麼眼前的人跟自己一樣從軍多年卻心靈手巧的。  
「算了，」Chris煩躁的抓頭，希望那個愛八卦的下屬別給他亂講什麼話。「時間不早了，快睡吧。」男人讓情人栗子色的腦袋靠在自己身上，月光下他看見對方幸福的微笑。

◇◇◇

「Captain，這些放在這裡嗎？」狙擊手的聲音從Chris身後傳來。「對，放著就好了。下午Bravo小隊也要用，不用收到儲藏間了。」他停下腳步，待對方整理好後才又開始朝著原本的方向前進。

他們談論剛剛小隊成員表現，一邊推開更衣間的門，各自站在自己櫃子前。當Chris準備脫掉自己上衣時，他隱隱約約的感覺到背後的視線，但是他覺得這一切只是自己的錯覺，甩甩頭希望可以把這奇怪的懷疑甩出腦子外。他捏著自己的領口向上提高。所有昨天有打賭的Alpha小隊隊員屏氣凝神的盯著隊長的背，就像劇院緩緩升起的布縵為眾隊員揭開答案。Chris聽到有人用氣音說著Damn, it，有人深深吸一口氣，更聽到有人咂嘴的聲音。他轉過身子想要看看今天自己的隊員們都在發什麼神經，所有隊員都不自然的把目光放在天花板上或空氣中裝作冷靜的樣子。但待Chris彎下身脫掉自己的褲子時，他可以感覺到空氣的躁動又更上一個層次了。  
而站在旁邊的Piers當然知道這群無聊的傢伙是因為隊長胸前的星星點點鼓譟的，反正男人就是男人，身為同類的Piers十分了解當一群男人聚在一起除了幹傻事，就是幹蠢事。他無奈的嘆口氣，在腦中構思如何能以最快的速度進到盥洗室。Piers先把自己的下半身處理好，而Chris只是一臉呆愣的看著上半身穿著訓練服，下半身卻只圍著一條毛巾的副官皺著眉頭一臉若有所思的樣子。「你在幹甚麼？怎麼用這麼奇怪的方式脫衣服？」Chris用氣音問。「captain，你忘記我昨天和你說的嗎？」「你是說Marco……」「對，就是。」Piers壓低聲音，這讓他看起來嚴肅幾分。「captain，等一下你……啊！算了！」他把自己的洗髮精和沐浴乳塞進對方懷裡，然後推著一臉茫然的自家隊長進到浴室，另一手拉下拉鍊，快速扯下訓練服，完美的丟到自己置物櫃前的地板上。尖叫聲和口哨聲終於忍不住的爆發出來。

「Marco」副官嚴肅的聲音穿過重重阻礙「下次出任務時給我戴好鋼盔吧你。」

◇◇◇

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇大概花了我一個月吧？我猜。很抱歉最後結尾停在這麼奇怪的地方，因為再不停我覺得我就要把它變成一個系列了（是有多誇張
> 
> 我一開始只是想練習碼肉文，沒想到最後發展成有個頗完整的故事架構。在碼完文的第一個想法就是碼肉好累（癱軟）要想攻跟受怎麼從甲地移到乙地就讓我傷透腦筋，反而是在寫對白和故事的時候簡單多了。這就是為什麼一開始我的正片只有前戲的三分之一（笑）不過後來覺得這樣肉太少決定補上第二趴，但是現在看來只是又多加了一大坨廢話而已（笑
> 
> 然後我到現在還是不知道Chris的眼睛到底是什麼顏色的wwwwww
> 
> 在這裡一併感謝身邊朋友（很隨便  
> 感謝你們的支持與厚愛，還有忍受我每天發廚發花痴。
> 
> 還有謝謝看到這裡的你❤
> 
> ◇◇◇
> 
> 我發現我忘記解釋為什麼要寫T和B了！！雖然各位可能都知道是什麼意思，但我還是解釋一下好了。  
> 在Gay圈裡，Top就是1號，也就是BL裡面的攻；而Bottom就是0號，也就是受。當然我還有聽過0.5號的，但是我忘記名字了。  
> 順帶一提，日文的1號叫タチ(dachi) 、0號叫ネコ(neko) 、0.5號叫リバ(riba) 。沒錯，日文裡的受和貓咪是同音字，所以下次看到漫畫裡A問B：「你是貓嗎？」的時候大概就知道了吧wwwwwww


End file.
